Crawford(Prey)
Crawford is a supporting character in the 2007 natural horror/thriller film Prey. He was a professional hunter, tracker, and guide in South Africa, where he specialized in leading Big Five hunts. Background Little is known of Crawford's background, other than that he was born in South Africa and grew up to become a specialist guide for Big Five hunts. He became famous for his exceptional hunting and tracking abilities, but because of his nature, the local rangers considered him nuts and avoided Crawford. Prey Crawford made his first appearance in the series off-camera, when a local ranger contacted him on a radio. After answering her, Crawford was put in touch with Tom Newman, a guest at a nearby lodge, who informed him of his missing family. He refused to help him on the grounds that he led hunts for the Big Five, not search parties, and told him to call the rangers and wait until after the oncoming rainstorm. The next day, Newman came to Crawford's home and, though he threw him out at first and still refused to help, Crawford agreed when Newman offered him anything price he wanted for his help, and they left in Crawford's car. Later, when New asked him what they were looking for, Crawford answered that they were looking for signs such as smoke and vultures, saying tracks would then have been washed away by the rain. Listening to the rangers on his radio, Crawford told Newman they would be dropping in on the ranger's trail here and there to fill in their gaps as, because they'd taken to the air, they might fly right over his family and not even know it. Later, when they made a stop, Crawford found lion dung, telling Newman it had recently eaten by its consistency and that it was now far away from how it felt. Afterwards, he said they would set up camp for the night, as nobody could find his family after nightfall. By the fire later, they discussed lions, Crawford telling Newman that what he read about lions rarely attacking people due to greater fear was crap and that they would eat anything if they were hungry enough. The next day, after they continued their search, the two found the partial skeleton remains of a human killed by lions, Crawford agreeing with Newman that was not a good sign, before they search for the rest of it. Driving on, Crawford found the trail had gone cold when he stopped and that they would pitch camp and head west the next day. Though Newman argued that this was pointless as the rangers were covering the west, Crawford asserted that it wasn't and that he'd better come to terms with the fact they might never find his family. Asserting how most toursists come and consider staying by the pool an adventure like a trip to the zoo, Crawford said out there, Newman was the zoo, and that he'd better look the situation in the eye. When Newman responded that he would cover all of Africa to find his family, Crawford heard someone calling in the distance and alerted Newman, them following the screams. They located Newman's family over the hill, however, Crawford sensed something was wrong, with Newman rushing down before he could say anything. Loading his rifle and following after him, Crawford told Newman not to move when a lioness appeared close to him. When she leaped at him, Crawford told Newman to duck and shot her through the heart. However, on his way up, a lion leaped on Crawford and killed him with a flurry of bites. Skills Crawford was a highly skilled hunter and tracker, being consodered by the local rangers to be the best in the region. He was a professional guide, with extensive knowledge of the area, and his skills were overall great enough for Tom Newman to want to hire him to help find his family, despite his initial refusals. As a specialist in leading Big Five hunts, Crawford had great knowledge on all of the animals(which were all quite dangerous as well), displaying in the film, expert knowledge on lions, given his past experiences with them. He was an excellent shot, killing a lioness in leap with one shot through the heart. Personality Initially, Crawford appeared to be a rude, cross man, to the point the local rangers considered him nuts, openly refusing more than once to help Tom Newman find his family when they were lost in the area. it was only when the latter offered him any price he wanted that Crawford agreed, showing a love of money. However, he was not devoid of good qualities as, once his services were hired, Crawford would become a loyal, helpful ally, showing great wisdom i the field as to how to carry out his and Newman's search for his family. Similarly to how the rangers felt about him, Crawford openly called them "clowns" in the film, which showed he didn't think too much of them. Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Deceased